Background (SYOC Open)
by Grim Eclipse
Summary: Here I am still on floor 10, but what do I know? I'm just a background character. (SYOC Closed)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

Prologue

Silence seemed to bounce off of the walls of my house. It was a rather small house. Well, small compared to everything else in this world. Scrolling through a few articles, I think to myself, 'Maybe one day I'll be in one of these.'

Only to second guess myself with, 'Nah, I'm not fit to be a protagonist of anything.' My black hair slightly covered my vision, yet was still neat in the back and on top, my light tan hand flicked across the screen again to scroll downwards as my eyes scanned the page. My eyes absorbing every word at a stellar pace, taking up everything like the sea of molten silver they were.

I'm just a background character.

Looking out my window, people pass from either direction, I could hear the sleight tapping of their feet from the other side of the glass.

Even though nothing here is real.

Turning back to the news article.

 **"Assault Team has cleared Floor 25!"**

Here I am still on floor 10, but what do I know?

I'm just a background character.

* * *

 **Background SYOC Form (Descriptive Submissions have a better chance, but please don't send 3 max word count messages full of character info. I most likely won't be able to read it all.) To prove you read this, put "Reki Kawahara" at the top of your submission.**

Real Name (Full Name):

Username:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romantic Attraction (Demiromantic, Aromantic, Hostiamantic, etc.):

Ethnicity:

Weapon Type:

Backstory:

Affiliation (Assault Team Guild, Low Level Guild, Low/Mid Level Solo, Small/Medium Party, **NO HIGH LEVEL SOLOs.** ):

Family (Whether they're in the game or not, their names, ages)

Personality (Descriptive)

Appearance (Descriptive):

Opinion of the Death Game:

Likes (At least 3):

Dislikes (At least 3):

Strengths (At least 3 and must have same amount of weaknesses):

Weaknesses (At least 3 and must have same amount of strengths):

Fighting Style (Speed-Based, Strength-Based, In-game Skill Based):

Extra:

* * *

 **Please submit your submissions by PM. If you place a submission, I will private message you and ask you to copy and paste your submission into the PMs. If you do not respond, I will delete your review in a day's time. I plan to update this story with Chapter 1 in two or three days. A list of accepted OCs will be updated rapidly on my Profile.**

 **-Grim Eclipse**


	2. Paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

 _Author's Characters:_

 _-Isaki Anohara *Ano* (Grim Eclipse) ^Female^_

 _-Rei Kurogane *Kuro* (DimensionBlade 1.2) ^Male^_

 _Accepted Characters:_

 _-Takahiro Hiramaya *Hiramaya* (ParadoxxFoxx) ^Male^_

 _-Kazuma Ishimaru *Altzan* (Demonfox25) ^Male^_

 _-Callista Frey *Califry* (Wallflower Power) ^Female^_

 _-Yuri Yamaguchi *Zakaki* (IfTimeWasStill) ^Female^_

 _-Sora Akashina *Akara* (TheBunnyMasterMind) ^Female^_

 _-Aoi Hanamara *Kaika* (RemnantSoul) ^Female_

* * *

Chapter 1: Paths

 ** _Isaki_**

A streak of silver flew across the chest of the monster. A satisfying shatter filled the room as a 'Congratulations' popped up in front of the Assault Team. Isaki turned to her teammates after dealing the finishing blow, her white locks spinning around with her. She flashed a smile as her friends all sent her a 'V' sign before she sheathed her sword.

The Assault Team left the boss room and entered floor 26. She began to walk away from the frontlines with her friends Akara and Califry. Califry being the oldest of the 3 at the age of 17, also being the tallest. Her broad shoulders gave off the impression of strength while her modest waist and endowed chest gave the impression of femininity. Her wavy long brown hair swayed over so slightly as they walked together. The freckles and oceanic eyes that anyone could get distracted by, she was quite the eccentric, and her weapon was too. An evil looking scythe that looked like it had taken many souls. Her clothing did the same as her very appearance, put a fine line between strength and femininity. A thick yellow sweater that had a loose collar with a brown skirt that reached her mid-thigh. A bronze chest plate was strapped across her torso while she wore no other armor, pair of knee high brown socks and boots also adorned her legs.

Akara on the other hand was the same age as Isaki, 14. Her long silky midnight hair made her stand out from a crowd and contrasted well with her beauty. She had an with an aura that gave her a look of authority, despite being only 5'3". Her slender figure, ivory skin and silver blue eyes attracted many admirers. Her speed was unmatched on the front lines and earned her much respect. Her skill with the katana seemed as though she had used the weapon all of her life and people don't believe her when she tells them she has only ever used a sword in this game. She wears a slim pair of white clothing underneath a blue chest piece, forearm bracers, blue metal knee pads and shin guards. It was a miracle how she could still move so fast in all of that armor.

The three sat down in a small café and had idle conversation ranging from different topics such as the players in the Assault Team, different guilds, weapon types, and their lives in the real world while they ate. They left the café an hour later, with the intent to return home and get a well deserved night of rest.

"Anyways, I have to get going." Isaki announced as they approached the teleportation gate.

"Of course. To go see this 'Kurosawa' was it?" Akara asked.

"His name is Kurogane, and yes. You can come if you'd like." Isaki offered.

"I don't feel the need to meet someone who has holed himself up in a house on floor 10."

"I'm telling you. He's _really_ good! If I can just convinced him to start leveling up and join us up here, I can guarantee we'll start clearing floors even faster."

"Or we could have someone to use as a decoy while we damage the boss. Good idea Isaki."

"Whatever Akara. Bye." Isaki waved off as she teleported.

Akara turned to Califry, giving her a look. "What do you think of this 'Kurogane'?"

"I've never met him, but he can't be much." Califry stated bluntly before teleporting to her respective city. Akara shrugged before teleporting off herself.

* * *

A small knock echoed throughout the house, although not reaching the ears of the lone figure inside.

The door opened slowly and Isaki entered the small house. Walking a few steps before taking a left turn. On the right side was the room that she used in this small house, only an entrance, and two rooms, but it was enough.

The silhouette of the boy whom lived in the same house of her loomed over the desk in front of him as he sat in his chair. Approaching him slowly, Isaki peered over the chair to see that Rei was asleep on his desk. She tapped him on the shoulder slightly, it seemed to have no effect before he began to slowly open his eyes. Lifting his head, he stretched widely before peering to his side.

"Welcome home, Anohara." He told her kindly with a yawn. "I got the news. You guys are onto Floor 26 next right?"

"Correct." Isaki responded with a smile. "And if you started now, you could be there for Floor 30."

"No way."

"You could totally level up by then!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I don't wanna be on the front lines."

"You don't have to keep up this background character persona you know. Just let yourself be the main character for once."

"I had failed at being a protagonist a long time ago, Anohara..." The dark haired boy looked out of his window into the distance.

"Rei-"

"In any case." Kurogane cut her off. "How are your stats? Level?"

Isaki sighed heavily in both relief and distress, quietly thanking him for changing the subject. "I'm level 34. I'm rather balanced in my stat distribution."

"Too bad you can't level up your charisma."

"Oh shut up."

They shared a small laugh before Rei got out of his chair and laid down on his black covered bed a couple of feet away.

"You should get some sleep, you deserve it." Kurogane offered in a gentle voice.

"I will. Good night, Rei." She began to walk towards her own room, but he could see her open her menu and remove her silver chest piece and bracers, leaving only the white tunic and skirt with leggings.

"Night... Isaki." He responded before removing his hands from his head and laying his temple softly onto the pillow below him.

* * *

 ** _Aoi_**

Run.

That word meant the world to me at the moment. Being in a low level guild gave you many chances to do just that, and run she did. She had decided to go a few floors ahead to get an advantage on leveling. She hadn't accounted for the fact that her being lower level than the monsters would attract more aggravation from them.

In the midst of fighting a skeleton monster, six more had appeared, then 12. Soon enough, she was on the retreat.

The dark cave she was exploring didn't offer much help for the vision she needed so much to get out safely. She occasionally tripped on a rock, but recovered quickly. Reaching the light, she jumped up and retrieved one of her teleport crystals.

"Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" She yelled before disappearing into a flash of light.

* * *

 _ **Kazuma**_

My sister followed me through the plains of Floor 10, the monsters here were practically harmless to us since we had come down from Floor 15. The wind blew ever so slightly through the endless green fields, this was one of the few instances when this game could be viewed for its beauty. Kayaba had taken that beauty and warped it into a nightmare, into a monster.

"I don't think we're going to find any iron deposits Silvia. Let's head back to the city." Kazuma suggested as he looked over his shoulder to his little sister.

"Ok. All of this walking was getting tiring anyways." She replied. Walking ahead of him so she could lead the way back, he didn't have a very good sense of direction.

Once they had arrived back in town, the sun was about to set on the horizon, and most shops had closed down. He looked behind him to see his sister was absent, his eyes darting for a moment before seeing his sister's black curly hair whip around as she waved him towards her. Their appearances were very similar, the dark skin, black hair, right down to the caramel eyes.

Besides the obvious differences of course, himself being 5'7" while his sister was only 5'3", being more muscular than his sister was given, and the way they carried themselves.

Kazuma had a protective aura about him, giving off an effect of intimidation of sorts. Silvia had a much more easy-going personality, making her easy to approach and the target of many suitors. Suitors that would later be chased off by Kazuma in 5 seconds at the most.

The two Ishimaru's entered a shop that still seemed to be open, a clothing store. As they entered, the room seemed to become a bit warmer as they caught a glance of a girl making clothes at the other side of the room. The girl quickly turned her attention to them as the bell above the door rang, finding herself at the front desk opposite from the two siblings.

"Welcome to Zakaki's Clothing Shop. What can I do for you?" The girl asked in a neutral voice. Zakaki herself was a giant compared to other women, towering over Kazuma, standing at 5'9" and had an eye-catching figure as well. Her piercing green eyes and long light brown hair gave him the idea that she would be a pain to negotiate against. She was wearing a sleeveless green top with brown pants, black boots and a black belt hanging loosely at her waist.

Kazuma felt a bit underdressed, wearing only a red t-shirt, black pants and boots along with some plating. "Sorry, we were just looking. Come on Silvia."

He left because he felt uncomfortable around the girl, forcing himself to drag his sister out of the store and head towards a inn, where he could feel safe again.

Searching for party members will have to wait until tomorrow then.

He knows he can't protect Silvia alone forever, but he sure as hell won't give up at his first opportunity.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, I know the descriptions dragged on for a while, and I really didn't enjoy writing them. I tried to make them go by as smooth as possible, but there were a lot of characters to introduce.**

 **That's all for now, look forward to next time.**

 **-Grim Eclipse / DimensionBlade 1.2**


	3. At a Glance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

Chapter 2: At a Glance

 ** _Rei_**

I don't get every advantage I've ever wanted in this game, being the 14 year old shut in I am, I hoped for at least delivery or room service. My prayers were not heard, then again, I never found the thought of god feasible.

I would guess that Kayaba could be considered my god at this point and there wouldn't be much debate if I offered the idea. Although I doubt many people would claim him as their "savior" as they do with some other religions. If anything, Kayaba would be a god, as a higher power that had created this world and such, he fits the bill.

Perhaps that is what he wanted, to be a god.

Then again, I've always seen gods as side characters.

Letting out a yawn, I continued my rare trip to the market. Although Isaki brings in all of the Col, it leaves me to be the housekeeper and it's my job to do the shopping while Isaki has her day off.

Reaching the market, I scrolled through the list of available food items. Picking the necessary items for lunch and dinner for the next few weeks, I turned my head to see a map.

 _People have to explore to uncover map data don't they? I wonder if there's someone designated to that._

A pair of players walk by and cut through my thoughts. The two are obviously related and higher level than the people here should be. For whatever reason they may be here, it has nothing to do with me, turning to walk away, I only made it a short distance before the two called out to me.

"Hey, you're a player aren't you?" A feminine voice called out and was shortly after scolded by a male one. The two could be heard approaching me and I spun slowly to meet them.

"Sure. What of it?" I responded. The two were rather dark skinned, quite a bit darker than myself.

"My sister and I are looking for a party to stick with on the higher floors. We came from Floor 15." The older male informed.

"I see...well. Good luck with that." I finished, facing the direction of my home again, I began to walk.

"Would you be willing to join our party?" The female called out again.

"If you hadn't caught the hints, I'm quite bluntly not interested. Please, don't interest yourself with me any longer."

"Well that got the message across..." the girl pouted. I walked away, feeling the glare the boy was sending me, he must be the overprotective type.

* * *

 ** _Akara_**

Assault team members are starting to be targeted by murder guilds. The reason is unknown at the moment, but I assume that it is to gain popularity and incite fear. One by one, a few players have dropped, if my prediction is correct, the murder guild is making quite the name for themselves.

I can't help but worry about Isaki. Califry and I are living on the higher floors, which make us less of a target, but Ano lives down on floor 10. With that good for nothing shut-in for god's sake, there is no way I would trust that idiot with Isaki.

 ***Beep***

That was the third time that alert went off. That murder guild has been posting its targets before they attack every single time, even so, their targets always go down.

Pulling down the menu, my eyes scan over the list before widening.

"Teleport: Thousand Snake Castle!" I yelled as I pulled out a teleport crystal

* * *

 _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening._

Reaching Isaki's house, I knocked and waited. The door opened to reveal Isaki, I sighed in relief as she let me inside. We both take a seat in the tiny living room with two lounge chairs.

"Isaki, have you seen the news? That murder guild is after you." I exhaled.

"I've heard, that's why I've been staying in here. This thing'll blow over soon, don't worry about me."

"Now, where's that Kunegana you've been talking about."

"It's Kurogane, and I don't know. He went to buy some supplies, he should be back soon."

"We need to have a word with him, it isn't safe for you to live down here."

"How so?"

"It makes you an easy target of course! You're worrying us sick, have you seen the reports? Assault Team Members are being targeted."

Isaki seems to stop and think about it for a second, before responding, "I can't just leave Rei."

"Then take him with you to Panareze on Floor 24!"

"Rei is only level 18, Akara."

"He'll have to deal with it, if he's any type of man, he'll have to take the risk for your safety."

We fall into a state of silence again before the door creaks open.

A slender boy a few inches taller than me with pitch black hair walks in, he's dressed in rather low level apparel and overall just looks like a regular guy. I stifle a laugh as he enters, thinking to myself, 'This is the so called _special_ person Isaki knows?'

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"No. Rei, how do you feel about moving to a higher floor?" Isaki questions him as he walks over to the kitchen area of the small house.

"It depends, what's the reason you'd need to go. If you want to, just go, I don't wanna hold you back. I've told you this so many times before, Anohara." He answers a little more sincerely. He continues to unload the ingredients onto the tabletop and begins preparing lunch.

"Rei, don't say that. I can't leave you here all al-"

"I've told you before that I'll be fine. _You're_ helping everyone getting out of the game! I'm one extra number alive to make Kayaba feel like he accomplished less, that's all!" The black haired boy replies sharply.

"Why do you always have to talk down to yourself?!" Isaki surprising argues back.

Just before they could continue, I cut in.

"Why don't you just level up Rei. Isaki and I will go on ahead, and you can stay here and slowly work your way up. Alone."

"Fine by me." He finishes.

"Rei!" Isaki starts.

"No, Ano. This conversation is over. Ok, Mr. Kuro."

"Sure, but one more thing Ms. Noble."

"Although I don't approve of your nickname, what is it?"

"Get out of my house."

His silver eyes resembled a blade, for they cut through me and stopped my voice from coming out. I quickly grabbed Isaki and walked out of the house, Isaki looking back hesitantly.

"Please don't tell me you still want to stay." I said to Isaki with another sigh.

"No. Once Rei's made up his mind, he won't stop. I'm just worried."

"He can take care of himself, let's go."

"Yo–You're right. Let's go." She takes a deep breath as she equips a teleport crystal, "Teleport: Panareze." She disappears as I quickly follow.

* * *

 ** _Rei_**

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Keeping up that attitude really took it out of me.

 _"Fine by me."_

I'm a background character.

Being a liar would only make me stand out more as a character...

Scrolling down my menu again, I stop upon a name and hit 'message'.

* * *

 **To: Altzan**

 **From: Kuro**

 _"I'll have to take you up on that offer. Where do we start?"_

* * *

 **To: Kuro**

 **From: Altzan**

 _"Meet me on the edge of town tomorrow. Preferably without the attitude...and welcome to the party."_

* * *

 **There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't include every single character, since they do walk different paths for now. In any case, please leave some constructive criticism and support in the reviews, it really helps motivate and improve us.**

 **-Grim Eclipse**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	4. Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

 **Sorry I was away for a while, some family issues along with getting sick around New Years, I'll try to keep the updates more frequent.**

Chapter 3: Identity

 ** _Aoi_**

"Aqua, you're back." A female voice called to me as I poked my head inside the inn room the guild was using.

"Hey, Kaoru. Where'd everyone else go?" I asked, walking through the door and sitting on the bed farthest to the left of the four. Aoi turned her gaze to her fellow guild member as she struck up a conversation.

Kaoru was no means a large person, physically or presence-wise. She could be a bit stoic at times, but was a nice person at heart. I watched as she brushed her dark cobalt hair away from her light olive-tinted face. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, slightly sprawling across them naturally in a beautiful display of blue against the white of her shirt. She stood a few inches over me, myself only being 5'3" tall, her large eyes are as dark a blue as the ocean, and you could get lost in them just as easily as you would a sea. Blue and green flecks spotted her eyes, showing even more color than they already had originally. Her hair, slightly swept to the left, covered her eye occasionally, but she would often not make a move towards it.

I was practically drooli-I mean, I admired the sight of the girl in front me, being two years my senior, I saw her as a superior figure of sorts.

Brushing my own blue mess of hair from my face, taking another look at her before flopping down on the bed, successfully messing my hair back up.

"Good night Kaoru!" I said loudly with a bit of giggle mixed in.

I heard a half sigh, half laugh come from her before she said, "Good night, Aoi."

* * *

 ** _Autumn_**

A tall and slim girl makes her way through the bright blue and green dungeon, modeled to fit an ocean-like scenery. Icy blue eyes scanned the area for any other enemies that might show themselves, a pair of bladed tonfa held tightly in her hands, ready to react at any moment.

The orange detailing of the tonfa's handle matched the color of her long hair held in a high ponytail, the dark scales of her scale-textured form-fitting chestplate contrasted well against her rather light skin. Her body hadmodest curves following her lithe build, a black short sleeved shirt hugged her frame from under a looser dark red t-shirt with a cropped sky-blue jacket over that. A orange bandana hangs loosely from her neck, almost fading into her hair. Dark brown shorts went to her thigh along with an almost transparent orange and purple sash wrapped around her legs, making it look like a skirt of sorts. Various other guards are placed on her forearms and shins, etc.

She let a breath out as she confirmed there wasn't going to be anymore monsters spawning any time soon. Sitting herself down up against a wall, she began to think back to her experiences so far in this game.

To say the least, she isn't impressed with herself, even though she is getting along quite fine, even as a solo player. As a level 18, she was doing quite fine for herself. Most of her work came from mapping, large guilds would pay big for that info.

She'll get along fine, if only her brother was still here.

* * *

 ** _Rei_**

Altzan ran forward, landing a quick slash on the monster before I came in to finish it off, getting the majority of Exp.

"So, why did you decide to change your mind about our offer?" Altzan questioned as he went in to weaken another enemy.

"I got in an argument with a wannabe Princess." I respond blatantly before landing the final hit once again.

We had teleported up to the higher levels where they were living, his sister decided to stay back for this skirmish, leaving Altzan and I to pick off weaker monsters.

"Sounds tough." he related, continuing combat.

"She was easy to insult if anything, it's fine. Do you plan on going to the front lines in the future?"

"Nah, too much risk. I can't leave my sister alone or vice-versa."

"Now that's a song I could dance to. Too bad I have a friend on the front lines, I just decided recently: I'd rather die there with her than not have her come home one day."

We stopped fighting for a minute, taking a small break.

"Makes sense." He states, "but is it really worth it?"

I think for a minute, taking a seat next to him in the soft grass.

"I know her in real life. It wouldn't be the same. And...I made a promise to someone once. I'm kinda just stuck with her now." I chuckle a bit at my own ridiculousness.

"We could learn a few things from each other, but enough deep talk, let's go beat the crap out of something."

"Alright, but you're taking point."

"Naturally."

* * *

 _ **Akara**_

Isaki has been living with me for a while now, I'm glad that I got her away from that bum Karasuma or whatever. She seems distant lately though, a bit out of it if anything, all she does is eat, sleep, fight and only lightly contribute to conversations.

There's definitely something wrong, Callie and I are planning to do something to cheer her up soon.

We've been discussing what might've been troubling her, believe it or not, Callie actually thought that Kurogano might be who she's missing. It's absolutely horrible even thinking of that, it'd be more likely that she missed her kitchen table.

There's no way she actually cares about that Roi guy, right? He's weak, he doesn't do anything, he's below average and has no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

No way.

Right?

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have to warn you that my chapters won't be coming out that frequently since I have a lot to do lately, I'll try my best to get a chapter out every two weeks or so. I'd rather take a longer time to release a chapter that progresses the story than release a sub-par chapter every week.**

 **In any case, sorry for making you guys wait so long, I'll try harder next time. See you guys soon, please leave a few things that I could improve and what I did right in the reviews.**

 **-Grim Eclipse**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


End file.
